WH40k:Reference
This Reference page is here to list any full, correct, canon sources (books, magazines etc... only). This list can then be used to fix the references present on all the Warhammer 40,000 articles that just state 'Eldar Codex' or such like: Rulebooks Warhammer 40,000, 1st edition :* Warhammer 40,000, 2nd edition *'Warhammer 40,000: Codex Imperialis' :* *'Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook' :* *'Warhammer 40,000: Wargear' :* Warhammer 40,000, 3rd edition :* Warhammer 40,000, 4th edition :* :* :* Imperial Armour Imperial Armour, 1st Edition *'Imperial Armour' :* *'Imperial Armour II' :* *'Imperial Armour Update 2002' :* Imperial Armour, 2nd Edition *'Imperial Armour - Volume I: Imperial Army and Navy' :* *'Imperial Armour - Volume II: Space Marines and the Inquisition' :* *'Imperial Armour - Volume III: The Taros Campaign' :* *'Imperial Armour - Volume IV: The Anphelion Project' *'Imperial Armour Update 2006' :* Battlefleet Gothic :* :* :* Gorkamorka :* :* Inquisitor :* ** ** :* Necromunda :* :** :* :** Space Hulk :* Codexes The following codices are grouped together corresponding to the version of Warhammer 40,000 that they were originally released for. Warhammer 40,000, 2nd edition * :* * :* * :* * :* * :* * :* Warhammer 40,000, 3rd edition * Codex: Armageddon :* :** * Codex: Assassins :* :** * Codex: Blood Angels :* :** * Codex: Catachans :* :** * Codex: Chaos Space Marines :* :** * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (2nd release) :* :** * Codex: Cityfight :* :** * Codex: Craftworld Eldar :* :** * Codex: Daemonhunters :* :** * :** * Codex: Dark Angels :* :** ** Codex: Dark Angels, Commander Azrael :* :** * Codex: Dark Eldar :* :** * Codex: Eldar :* :** * Codex: Eye of Terror :* :** * Codex: Imperial Guard :* :** * Codex: Imperial Guard (2nd release) :* :** ** Lord Commander Solar Macharius :* :** ** Nork Deddog, Ogryn Bodyguard :* :** * Codex: Necrons :* :** * Codex: Orks :* :** * Codex: Space Marines :* :** * Codex: Space Wolves :* :** * Codex: Tau :* :** * Codex: Tyranids :* :** * Codex: Witch Hunters :* :** Warhammer 40,000, 4th edition *'Codex: Apocalypse' :*info to be added when book is released :* ::* *'Codex: Black Templars' :* :** *'Codex: Blood Angels' :* :** *'Codex: Chaos Space Marines' :* ::* *'Codex: Dark Angels' :* ::* *'Codex: Eldar' :* ::* *'Codex: Orks' :*info to be added when book is released :* ::* *'Codex: Space Marines' :* ::* *'Codex: Tau Empire' :* ::* *'Codex: Tyranids' :* ::* Novels *'Angels of Darkness' ** *** *'Blood Royal' ** *'Cain's Last Stand' ** *'Caves of Ice' ** *'Chaos Child' ** *'Conquest of Armageddon' ** *'Crimson Tears' ** *'Cross Fire' ** *'Daemon World' ** *'Dark Adeptus' ** *'Dark Imperium' ** ** *'Dawn of War' ** *'Dawn of War: Ascension' ** *'Dawn of War: Tempest' ** *'Dead Sky, Black Sun' ** *'Death or Glory' ** *'Deathwing' ** ** *'Deus Encarmine' ** *'Deus Sanguinius' ** *'Double Eagle' ** *'Duty Calls' ** *'Eisenhorn' ** * The Emperor's Finest ** *'Execution Hour' ** *'False Gods' ** *'Farseer' ** *'Fifteen Hours' ** *'Fire Warrior' ** *'First and Only' ** *'For The Emperor' ** *'Galaxy In Flames' ** *'Ghostmaker' ** * The Greater Good ** *'Grey Hunter' ** *'Guns of Tanith' ** *'Harlequin' ** *'Hereticus' ** *'His Last Command' ** *'Honour Guard' ** *'Horus Rising' ** *'Inquisitor' ** ** *'Into the Maelstrom' ** ** *'Kal Jerico' ** *'Kill Team' ** *'Legacy' ** *'Lord of the Night' ** *'Malleus' ** *'Necropolis' ** *'Nightbringer' ** *'Ragnar's Claw' ** *'Ravenor' ** *'Ravenor Returned' ** *'Sabbat Martyr' ** *'Soul Drinker' ** *'Space Marine' ** *'Space Wolf' ** *'Storm of Iron' ** *'Straight Silver' ** *'Traitor General' ** *'Warrior Brood' ** *'Warrior Coven' ** *'Warriors of Ultramar' ** *'Wolfblade' ** *'Xenology' ** *'Xenos' ** Other books * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * Magazines * }} * Web * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Warhammer 40,000 Video Games Chaos Gate * Warhammer 40,000: Chaos Gate :* ::* Dawn of War * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War :* ::* * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Winter Assault :* ::* * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade :* ::* Final Liberation * Warhammer Epic 40,000: Final Liberation :* ::* Fire Warrior * Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior :* ::* Rites of War * Warhammer 40,000: Rites of War : Space Hulk * Space Hulk * Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels :: Not quite official references * Incomplete references Partial references which need filling out with ISBN etc: Codex Harlequins (from Eldar Harlequins) :* }} :* }} * Fanatic Magazine Issue 5 (from Adeptus Mechanicus) * Cook, Chris & Haines, Pete (2002). Index Astartes, Lightning Attack, pgs 40-47, Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-180-X (ISBN unknown by amazon.co.uk and others; from White Scars) :* }} :**This is the same as the Index Astartes article published in White Dwarf (All the Index Astartes articles were later compiled into a series of books). I will try and find the original White Dwarf reference, if it helps. -- Saberwyn 12:42, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::*Either that or a confirmation that the ISBN is correct is all I think this one really needs (and a small reformat to use ). Cheers --Pak21 13:16, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Category:W Category:Books